


Hot Summer Lov'in

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: Summer Destiel Drabble Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, But Cas is horny, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Dean in Shorts, Dirty Talk, Facials, Intercrural Sex, It's too hot to fuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Dean, and Dean can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is so hot, he would gladly take hell over the boiling heat of summer in Lebanon, unfortunately his angel boyfriend is immune to extreme temperatures, and gets very horny seeing Dean in shorts. Honestly all the hunter wanted to do was wash the car! It is literally too hot to fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Lov'in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



> Okay here is the latest drabble for my Destiel Summer Smut. This was a prompt requested by the lovely Snailhair. Thank you very much for this sweetie. I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> If anyone else has a request for Destiel drabbles, feel free to message me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am currently taking prompts for the summer!
> 
> Her request was:
> 
> “ As for prompts: maybe something smutty that has to do with ridiculously hot summer weather? Like, maybe cas wants to do it outdoors and Dean’s like, “seriously, man? It’s 90 degrees in the shade out there!” But they end up sweating and having a great time. Idk. Just something to think about. ;)”

Hell was not hot per say, in fact from what Dean remembers it had actually been freezing. The pit worked that way. The closer to the cage, the colder it got as you went into the ninth circle. Dean would gladly take on Hell right now, rather than the boiling, molten, firestorm that was Lebanon in the summer. Dean had retreated to the bunker's garage, hoping the cool, cement slab floor would give him some relief as he tuned Baby's carb and then treated her to a wash.

Those had been his intentions anyway. They were good intentions. Dean didn't even consider the fact that him walking around in his shorts, (Man shorts, Sammy) sans t-shirt with the heat making him sweat out his entire reserve of fluids, would be in anyway appealing to Cas. The angel who seemed immune to extreme temperatures had gone from zero to horny in thirty seconds flat.

And that's how Dean found himself in his current predicament. It was no secret how much he loved sex, especially sex with Cas…But seriously it was too fucking hot!

"Cas…baby, seriously." The hunter attempted to speak around the tongue the angel was currently trying to fuck into his mouth. "It's, it's too hot to-Oh fuck do that again." He groaned, thrusting his cock into Cas' grabby hands. He almost tripped, his man-shorts now around his knees, before he shimmed them and his boxer-briefs down to his ankles and stepped out of them. 

"Dean-want-you-so-much!" Cas begged, down right begged, that is not fucking fair! 

"Cas, it's 100 degrees in the freaking shade today!" Though Dean was giving the poor guy mixed signals, thrusting his already hard cock into the angel's tight fist. Damn horny angels!

"Okay baby." He sighed, hands cupping his partner's naked ass, when had he gotten naked, and lifted him onto the impala's hood. "You're just gagging for it, ain't cha angel? Need something in your eager little hole?"

"Yes. Dean please!"

"Alright, ya need it so bad…show me." Dean smirked, standing back on his heels, looking down at his suddenly bashful lover. Sex had come surprisingly easy for an eons old virgin. But Cas was still shy about some things. It had amazed the hunter when Cas told him he had never masturbated before.

"Dean…" He began, looking away.

"Come on, baby." Dean leaned forward, giving him a slow kiss, tongue tracing the outside of his lips as he pulled away. "Show me how bad you need it. Let me see you."

The angel complied slowly laying back on the hood of the car, shyly spreading his legs, and reaching down to fist his hard cock. Castiel let out a quiet gasp, pumping his hand up and down his shaft. He was already dripping, using his pre-cum to help ease his fingers as they twisted around the head.

"That's good, Cas, so hot." The human praised, reaching down to mimic the angel's movements with his own hand. "Could come just watching you. You make me so hard baby, stroking that pretty cock of yours. Now show me how bad you want to be filled. Open up your greedy little ass."

Cas arched his back, fighting back a moan, as he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on three fingers, before bringing his hand down to his eager pink hole. "Dean." He sighed, one finger tracing his rim, before pushing in to the first knuckle.

"You take it so well, Cas. It's amazing how hungry your little fuck hole is. Always so greedy, needing something to stuff it."

The angel's cheeks were turning pink either from Dean's words or the heat, maybe both. Either way it was fucking adorable how shy he could be when opening himself up and jerking off right in front of his lover. "Look at you baby, taking two fingers already, you must need it bad."

"I do, Dean, please, I need more." As he spoke, Dean's eyes noticed the slow spurt of fluid dripping out of the angel's uncut prick. That was it, screw the heat. He rushed to the angel, quickly sliding his hands under his thighs and pulling him closer. "Keep opening yourself up angel, don't stop filling your naughty hole." He instructed, guiding his hard dick till it was slick between the angel's cheeks, the head just under Cas' balls and above the stretched, pinkness that his angel was still fingering. "That's it." Dean moaned beginning to thrust, using his cum and sweat to make an easy slide. "So good angel." He praised, the crown of his cock hitting the sack with each thrust, his eyes locked on Cas, now fucking himself on three fingers.

"Dean, so good. Oh, so full. Please, want you!"

"Nah, baby want you to come just like you are. Come on Cas, stuff your little hole for me, jerk your cock harder." He ordered, continuing his hard pace. "I'm getting close, and I know you're so ready to pop. Let all that sweet cum out, angel. Show me how much you love having your ass stuffed."

"Ahh! Dean, so-Ahhh, I'm gonna-OH!" Castiel bit his lip, fucking himself harder, till all three fingers were stuffed inside, his cock shooting out four large gushes as he came. Dean's eyes widened at the site too much for his horny brain to handle. The hunter stepped back, and began to pump his own cock faster. "Fuck, Cas…What are you?" He trailed off watching the angel suddenly crawl off the impala's hood, and kneel in front of him, opening his mouth at the tip of the human's cock. "Fuck, Cas, yes, so good for me, gonna come angel! Gonna come!" He groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he released. It was after the blinding white light of orgasm that he looked at the angel's face seeing it covered in cum. "Fuck, Cas." He chuckled, still feeling drunk in afterglow, as his thumb traced one of the lines of spunk, and slowly fed it into Cas' open mouth.  
"…I really think we both could use a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Again any requests come find me on Tumblr! Let me know if you liked it, or would like more! Thank you again, and all mistakes are mine, this is un-betaed, because who the hell would I submit this to for editing?!


End file.
